


Prep

by Ceffyl_Dwr



Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Chains, F/M, Fifth Holy Grail War, Foreplay, Kidnapping, Kirei being an asshole, Mana Transfer, Massage, Master lost her Servant, Mindbreak, NonCon to DubCon to Consensual, Rough Sex, explicit sex and foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceffyl_Dwr/pseuds/Ceffyl_Dwr
Summary: Reader lost her Servant and sought sanctuary at Kirei's Church. Kirei sees the opportunity to procure a new mana source for the ever greedy King of Heroes. Reader gets knocked out, chained up, and given to Gilgamesh as a gift. But first, to make sure the gift is perfect for the picky king Kirei orders Cu Chulainn, loyal unwilling lapdog, to go 'get her ready'.Not a true threesome but Reader gets done by two bois in two very different ways.orCu Chulainn is a master of foreplay and Gil likes to take the credit.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer & Reader, Gilgamesh | Archer/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 149





	Prep

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody under 18+
> 
> Read the tags and summary, like most of my work this is explicit. 
> 
> if this sounds like your cup of tea enjoy!

You struggled against the shackles binding your wrists above your head. You futilely tried to kick your legs but the metal bit into your ankles keeping you relatively immobile. You tried not to think about the rather risque position you were forced into. For several hours you had been chained like this after a hard fought battle where your Servant had been slain. It hadn’t taken long for your body to go from standing tall and tugging violently at your chains to letting the chains carry your weight and weakly pulling.

The empty feeling in your hand felt strange, almost like it was in pain. You could feel yourself trying to grasp at the bond that had been severed. With a sigh you slumped even more against the chains, almost falling to your knees but not quite. You groaned as you had to go back to straightening your legs, back arched, chest straining out, and backside up in the air. You could only imagine what you looked like, embarrassed and more lonely than you had ever been in your life.

“Hey pretty Miss.” Greeted a Servant you had never seen before. He had blue hair and red eyes and the honestly ugliest blue body suit you had ever had the displeasure of seeing. “You look pretty tired all chained up. Want something to make your stay a little nicer?”

You looked up at him and narrowed your eyes. You may not know him but based on the way he was walking around and how he acted like this was his place you could guess he had at least some responsibility for your current predicament.

“No.” You responded coldly.

His lip twitched. “I get it, I get it, you think I’m the bad guy. You’re not wrong.” He admitted. “ I’m just doing my job, even if I don’t like it.”

“Your job is tying up Masters who come to the Church seeking Sanctuary after losing their Servants?” You spat bitterly.

He winced. “Actually yeah. I said I don’t like it but I am a professional so I do it. I just don’t agree with it.” He crouched down and looked you in the eye. “ But now I have a different job.”

“What is it?” You asked warily, shying away when he tried to touch your face.

“To get you ready for that bastard.” He replied cryptically with thinly veiled disgust. “ But...I’d rather just make it so things are easier for you, unfortunate pretty Miss.”

Your heart thumped almost painfully in your chest, fear creeping through you like ice. “What do you mean by ‘ready’?” You demanded as your voice wavered.

He sighed and remorse flitted across his admittedly handsome features. “Do you know how mana transferring works? Actually..have you ever been with a man before?”  
Your eyes widened. “ N-no..” You stammered, trying to lift your leg and reflexive take a step backwards. “ I-I don’t want that.”

He sat down and looked up at you. “Well, I can make it as nice as possible. I don’t approve of barbarically taking someone so, I’m going to make you...more okay with this.” He explained. “So, what’s your name Pretty Miss?”

You began to panic, your efforts at trying to break free doubled. Blood dribbled down your wrist as a particularly sharp tug broke skin. He brought his hand to cover your wrist and hold it still, his face now a few inches from yours. Your terrified eyes darted every which way as he tried to follow. Finally your renewed vigor left you and you stared at the floor.

“Would you prefer my name? I know Servants shouldn’t normally give it but well…” He looked around. “These are special circumstances.” 

The meaning behind those words shook you to your core. You weren’t going to ever have the chance to use his True Name against him...so you were never going to see anyone ever again. You would be kept here until you died. If you were lucky until the war ended but who knew how long that would be and even then they might just kill you. 

“I...don’t care.” You responded after a long pause.

“It’s Cu Chulainn. Now Pretty Miss, are you going to give me your name or am I just going to call you ‘Pretty Miss’”? He introduced, leaning away to give you more room.

At this point you saw no use in trying to hide your name. “Just keep with the “Pretty Miss” my name doesn’t matter. What are you going to do to me, Cu Chulainn?” You asked, gathering up the courage to hear about your seemingly inescapable fate.

“I’m going to make you feel good. Really good, possibly the best you’ve ever felt in your life.” He boasted with a grin. “I’m going to make you come without even defiling you.”

You recoiled slightly at his words. “ You’re….going to…” You couldn’t bring yourself to say it, looking away as your cheeks burned and your legs wobbled.

“Hey.” He called out, gently turning you to face him. “It’ll feel good, nothing to be scared of.”

You shook your head vehemently and he realized that he couldn’t convince you with words alone. He took out a knife and showed you the blade. “ Don’t struggle...this’ll be a lot better without any clothes on and I don’t want to knick you.”

As he brought the blade closer to your chest you squeezed your eyes shut and forced yourself to remain very still. A shiver coursed through you as your chest was exposed to the cold air, your bra in full view and your stomach bare. He looked at your chest appreciatively before grabbing a leg and slitting the pants from ankle to waist, the cold edge tickling your skin. He then did the same to your other leg and and threw the pants pieces away leaving your panties as the only thing covering your bottom.

“Please stop…” You pleaded, trying to bring your slightly spread legs together.

“Trust me, you’re not going to want me to stop.” He told you with a strange mix of pride and sadness. “It’s better this way.”

Still you shook your head. “ I do! I do want you to stop!”

“You’re not ready, and that bastard is an uncaring ruthless animal. He’ll split you in two and leave you crying and bleeding.” He warned you. “Let me help make that more bearable.”

You gasped at the thought that you were going to be brutally violated by another mysterious Servant. “Why?! Just let me go…” You pleaded again.

He shook his head. “I can’t, I’ve been ordered not to. Even if you escaped I’d be forced to bring you right back.” He grabbed your chin a little more forcefully and looked you in the eye. “My job is technically to get you ‘ready’ and…” He looked you up and down. “..I’d say this fits the bill. But...You aren’t really ready as a woman should be to take a man, but I doubt that bastard cares.” He took a deep breath before offering again. “ I could leave you like this and he’ll plow into you hard enough you’ll see stars and be left ruined or I could make it so just maybe that bastard won’t hurt so much. Maybe you could even enjoy it somewhat.”

You shook in abject terror at the fate he laid out before you. “ So...be in severe pain or be in less pain...but either way I’m going to be...taken against my will.” You summarised. “There’s no escape, is there?”

He looked at you sadly. “ No Pretty Miss. This is your fate, cursed as it is.”

He seemed sincerely remorseful and you understood that Masters could make their Servants do cruel things. You got the feeling that this Cu Chulainn honestly felt sorry for you so he was trying to find loopholes to make things better. It was a small, small consolation, but in this cold unknown place, nearly naked, chained up, exhausted, and terribly lonely and empty, it was all you could get. You swallowed your fear and pride and nodded.

“P-please be gentle.” You acquiesced, hanging your head defeatedly.

He leaned in close to your ear. “When I’m done you won’t be able to tell the ground from the sky and you won’t care. You’ll just be begging for more.” He promised. “Also, I can’t defile you. I was ordered not to so you don’t have to worry.”

You swallowed loudly and nodded. You tried not to try to guess what he was going to do as he got up and circled around to your back. Your shoulders tensed as you felt slightly cold fingertips running along your spine. Up and down they pushed with only sight force, warming up as they moved. The more his fingertips kneaded and pushed the more relaxed your body felt. He started using his palms as well, grabbing and squeezing the sensitive skin. He worked your back until it was a light pink and nearly singing with overstimulation. You found yourself very very quietly purring at the massage, rolling your shoulders and finally, after hours and hours of being trussed up in this less than comfortable position, feeling at least a little relief.

“You’ve got a lot of tension.” He commented as he brought his hands down from your shoulders to your lower back. “Are you just a tense person or is it these chains?”

“I’m just like this.” You responded, trying weakly not to meld into his touch.

He chuckled. “So you’re a tense person, then this ought to be perfect. When was the last time you got something like this?” He asked, grabbing your sides and squeezing as he traveled back up to your arms.

You thought about it before shaking your head. “Never.”

He chuckled again. “Well then, I’ll have to give you a full rub down.”

A full rub down entailed a very thorough massage from your back to the tips of your toes and fingers. He pulled and pressed against key muscles until they were forced to relax. Your legs buckled as the muscles decided that holding up that much weight was too hard. Quickly his hands went to your hips and he caught you before you roughly felt the bite of the shackles in your wrists from the sudden weight. The chain length was cruel, just enough so you could bend over but not enough so that you could rest on your knees.

When you felt the fingertips grabbing both sides of your hips your hazed eyes immediately flew open and you jerked forward.

“Hey whoa, easy.” He reassured, letting go of your hips and going back to stroking your spine and shoulders. “You were just getting a little wobbly. Remember I can’t do anything, alright?”

You took a deep breath and nodded, trying to relax back to the way that you had been minutes before. He resumed your full body massage until he came to your front. He started at your feet and ankles, careful not to jangle the chain and shackles. Then up your legs to your knees and your thighs which drew a sharp gasp from you. Reflexively your legs tried to close.

“Take a deep breath and relax. Bit of a virgin aren’t you?” He instructed, using both of his hands on one of your legs, teasing at your soft inner thigh with pinches.

“Yes, yes I am! I don’t do this, what are you doing?” You almost shrieked as you whirled your head to look at what he was doing.

“Just loosening up your thigh muscles and getting some much needed stimulation going.” He explained, now pressing small circles into the skin and ghosting his fingernails across. “ In other words, I’m getting you aroused.”

Your cheeks flamed pink at his simplification. “ I, I am not…!”

“But you need to be.” He told you with a serious tone. “ If you aren’t needy and pliant you’ll break like a thin wooden plank being beaten against a rock.”

You sighed. “But I don’t know how…”

He laughed and planted a light kiss on your thigh. “Of course a virgin doesn’t know how. That’s why I’m here. Trust me as much as you can. Try not to think about...well everything else.”

You almost scowled at him but it settled into another sigh. “ I’ll try.”

He patted your thigh in what you guessed was encouragement. “ Good girl.” He praised before kissing your thighs again. He kissed them over and over and over, his nose tickling you and his warm breath making you squirm. You began to feel hotter than usual. His tongue darted out to lap at the now rosy pink skin. Between licks and kisses he nipped and continued to massage circles into your hips. 

Curiously he switched, bringing his lips down the crease of your leg, across the thin fabric of your panties to the bit of skin just barely not covered by the fabric. As his hands continued to fan the small fire growing in the pit of your stomach his lips kissed up your stomach until his teeth found their way to your bra. He tugged it lightly upwards finding it fairly easy to move.

“Th-that’s...too much!” You gasped as you felt his warm mouth on the underside of one of your breasts.

He poked his head out from under your breasts. “Feels good though, right?”

Your eyes quickly darted to look anywhere but him. Your implicit answer was all he needed.

“It’ll feel even better soon. You virgins are so quick to feel shame.” He teased.

You pursed your lips and glared at him. “Well excuse me for not prioritizing mindless carnal pleasure!” You hissed, offended.

He laughed it off. “You’re missing out. Sex is great. Maybe after this you’ll be more open to the idea. For now just keep relaxing and let me do what I do best.”

“You’re real confident in your abilities, aren’t you?” You shot back at him, your awakening lustful state clouding your usual judgement.

“Of course, I made you wet with just my fingers and a bit of my tongue, didn’t I?” He responded with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Your jaw went slack as you felt a bit of liquid roll down your inner thigh and slicken his fingers. “Uh...I..no….” You stammered, at a complete loss for how to respond or what to do.

He smirked at you and went back to mouthing your breasts, pushing your bra up completely. He sucked at the tender sensitive flesh but not enough to leave a mark. His teeth grazed your nipple, playing with it until it was hard. Gently he tugged at it with his teeth, causing you to hiss.

The more you felt him the more the fire grew. Every nip or tug or lick sent electricity shooting through you. You were normally very susceptible to physical contact but since you didn’t get it much your starved body welcomed him. The fire in your stomach traveled down to envelope your thighs, settling in between your legs and causing a ball of pressure to form. You began to moan as his now slippery fingers moved with more vigor, pressing harder against you, nearly slipping underneath your panties. You wished they would, you even tried to rock your hips so that they would but he held your hips still.

“Feeling rather eager to go further? You feel...empty? Like you want something?” He asked with a knowing smile.

Slowly you nodded. “ Yeah...something…” You answered almost as if in a trance.

“Something big, and hard, something to fill you up? Make you whole?” He continued, licking a trail between your breasts, his words slightly muffled.

A small lopsided grin tugged at the corners of your mouth. “Sounds....good….I want it.”

“How bad do you want it?” He whispered, dragging his teeth over the mound of your breast and leaving faint red trails.

Your back arched and you moaned loudly, your thighs becoming wetter. “ Bad…” You breathily replied.

Suddenly he drew back, making you whine and tug at your shackles. He looked you up and down as he absently licked at his glistening fingers. “Tasty, so tasty Pretty Miss.” He praised. “ You look and taste divine.”

You whined again. He left you a hot writhing ball of overstimulated nerves. Every little wisp of air felt good, every bead of sweat, even his smell was sending your senses into overdrive. You wanted to feel him on you, his skin touching yours. His mouth kissing you, his chest pressed against you as your hips raised.

He looked around very quickly then knelt down and captured your lips in a rough needy kiss. His tongue wasted no time in pushing into your mouth, lapping at your insides and curling around your own tongue. Eagerly you rubbed your tongue against his and tried to smash your lips together even more. He took the hint and braced a hand behind your head and turned the passionate kiss into a brutal one, crushing your lips together in an almost bruising manner. Your eyelids fluttered as your eyes rolled upwards and you felt that pressure inside of you build to an impossible level then suddenly give way. You cried out as your legs trembled and you orgasmed, falling limply into him. Immediately he caught you, easing out of the kiss.

“Feel better?” He asked as he panted lightly.

“Yes...so much yes…” You said as you felt the slowly subsiding waves of pleasure coursing through you.

He held you until your strength came back to you, kissing, praising, and teasing you all the while. When you found that you could stand again he propped you back up and kissed you again, this one much lighter and sweeter.

“Now, you’re ready. Try to have fun.” He said before sliding his hand along your cheek and leaving.

You watched him go and tried to bite back the whines of disappointment. He had left you in such a state. You couldn’t think right, you felt cold and lonely and empty...but it was different from before. You needed something...you needed to be filled. Your body begged for it. Your skin screamed to be touched.

Your heart soared as you heard footsteps then plummeted as a new person walked down the stairs. Not Cu Chulainn or that horrible priest but a new Servant that you had never seen before. He was in one word, golden. Gold hair and red eyes with an air of regality. He walked over to you, circling you without an ounce of shame as he looked you over with a scrutinizing gaze.

You immediately averted your eyes, slightly scared of him. Even in your heightened lustful state you felt small in his presence and you were still chained up, unable to run or fight back.

“You’ve already made a mess on the floor with your lewd dripping.” He commented with a condescending sneer. “ But I’ll allow it, for you are in my presence. It’s only natural to react like this.” 

You wrinkled your nose at his arrogant words but kept silent. He would be able to give you what you craved but he was a stranger. A dangerous stranger. An attractive dangerous stranger. The idea of being taken and filled by this golden haughty stranger was oddly arousing. You wiggled your butt a little trying to relieve the burning in your thighs and between your legs. 

“Are you trying to entice me? Even tied up you can’t control your desire for me.” He wrongly interpreted, running a finger up your legs and tasting the fluid slickening his finger. “You’ll do. You have a good taste. Be happy, mongrel.” He ordered, slapping your butt.

You squeaked and reflexively jerked your leg trying to kick him. He laughed and slapped your butt again, harder this time. The force caused you to surge forward, yanking at your chains. Awkwardly you tried to reposition yourself to gain back your balance. He moved until he was standing in front of you and roughly grabbed the chain binding your wrists causing you to wobble and look up at him. He grabbed your chin and moved your head from side to side as if inspecting livestock.

“Good.” He commented again, satisfied with whatever he saw. 

Abruptly he yanked your head forward and smashed his lips to yours, biting at your lower lip until he drew blood. When he drew back your mouths were coated in your blood. Tears welled up in your eyes from his painful bite. He licked your tears away with a cruel smile then licked the blood from your lips in facade of tenderness. You knew then that this man had none of the kindness or consideration Cu Chulainn had...but it was more attractive than you wanted to admit. You blushed in embarrassment at your own masochistic urges.

“You’re well trained.” He mused cryptically. “You’ll react to my liking.”

You looked at him quizzically until he painfully grabbed your breast through your rumpled bra and squeezed.

“Stop!” You shrieked as more tears blurred your vision.

“You dare to order a king?” He asked with an edge to his tone.

You bit your lip as he squeezed harder and twisted making you scream. “No, no, I don’t question a king!” You cried out trying to make him stop. It vaguely crossed your mind he might rip your breast straight off your chest.

Immediately he let go and began to stroke the abused mound of overly sensitive flesh. “Yes, you don’t. Nobody questions me. Who is your king, little whore?” He asked, the question carrying the promise of more pain.

“Y-you?” You answered, fairly certain that this was the answer he was looking for.

“Correct. Say, ‘Gilgamesh is my king.’” He ordered, his grip tightening around your other breast.

Your breath caught in your throat as you felt the pressure. At the same time cold icices of fear stabbed at your stomach even through the haze of lust.

“G-Gilga...mesh is my king…” You mumbled, not wanting to believe the words coming out of your mouth. You knew his legend was one of the oldest and so he was probably the strongest Servant in this Holy Grail War.

He nodded and pinched your nipples in reward. Not hard enough to bruise but enough to elicit a mixed response of pain and pleasure. You gasped and moaned to which he chuckled.

“You have a nice voice, especially when it’s laced with desire.” He stated, kissing down your throat to your breasts then running his tongue back up to the corner of your mouth. “You taste better when you know your place. I can taste your respect and fear.”

You would have rolled your eyes if you weren’t lost in a confusing mess of fear and arousal. His words meant you wouldn’t be feeling that unbearable pain from before but it also meant that he was interested in you. He wanted from you what you desperately wanted to give, although not exactly to him.

After a couple more brutal kisses and bites he stood up and walked around to your back. You heard a strange distorted noise and saw a flash of gold out of the corner of your eye as cold metal brushed against your skin. In the blink of an eye he slit fabric of your panties and bra and threw them away. You were now bent over, completely exposed to him. You tried to move away as you heard another strange sound and felt his hips press against yours. He dug his fingers into the sides of your hip bones and held you firmly against him.

Her head jerked up as he pressed himself against you fully. You could feel something long and warm pushed against your inner thighs. It pushed harder and harder despite feeling rather soft. However it began to get more rigid, poking at you and nestling itself between your inner thighs as he lazily thrust his hips a few times. He jerked the piece of flesh back and forth between your thighs. With each movement it grew stiffer and hotter. You knew what it was now and it made you simultaneously more scared and more aroused. 

The wetness streaming from between your legs coated his length, the feeling making him hiss and add more vigor to each thrust. Your whole body began to move back and forth as his length became even harder, making it so that you could feel the veins and prominent bulges running up and down. As he kept thrusting his hands grabbed and roughly massaged your breasts. He almost purred as he enjoyed the soft skin heating up beneath his fingers, the nipples quite hard. 

“Are you excited for this honor, my mongrel whore?” He asked with a sneer.

You looked over at him and found that his face was only a few inches from yours, leaning over your back. You bit back another squeak and tried to recoil but you were at the end of the chain and found you couldn’t move forward anymore. Suddenly you felt even more trapped than before. You were trapped, bound in chains and in the hands of a violent, attractive Servant who was very aroused.

“Please don’t?” You replied hesitantly.

He wrinkled his nose at your response, grabbed your hair and yanked your head back painfully. You yelped but he paid it no mind, glaring at your pained face. His eyes narrowed, the pupils becoming more slitted, proof that he was something other than a human.

“What did I just say about disobeying your king?” He hissed, winding your hair around his fingers and pulling upwards.

He kept pulling but his thrusting didn’t stop, only slowed to the occasional bucking. Finally, something inside you snapped. Your body desired to be roughly taken and ravaged and your mind feared dying and intense pain. Still your pride fought to take control and tell him off for daring to attack you in this way. This confusing and emotionally unstable cocktail pushed you into a new state of mind, one that would either get you killed or allow you to survive.

“I’m asking I’m not disobeying.” You snapped.

His eyes widened at your sass. “ What did you say?”

“I was asking if you wouldn’t.” You explained, hissing as he shook you head by your hair.

“Of course I will! Why do you think you’re here like this? You’re my gift.” He yelled, emphasizing the word ‘gift’.

“I am not a gift.” You protested, glaring at him through the tears falling from your eyes.

He laughed at you. “ So arrogant. Everything is mine, you included.”

You were about to continue your protestations when he jammed two of his fingers into your mouth and hooked you by your cheek, digging his nails into the sensitive flesh.

You screamed and gagged, trying to push out his fingers with your tongue. He wiggled them a little bit before gouging your cheek again. You cried out again and began to thrash. Thrashing made you violently rub against his erection and his back. He relaxed and moaned, as you rammed your backside against his groin. Reflexively both of his hands shot back to your hips and held them with a bruising force as he ground into her. His length was now painfully hard and dripping at the head.

“Still yourself.” He ordered, panting lightly.

You did the opposite and your thrashing increased. With a growl he dug his fingernails in and bit into your shoulder, blood dribbling down your back as his teeth pierced your skin.

“I said to still yourself.” He demanded after removing his teeth from the torn skin, licking the blood off his lips.

You grit your teeth at the throbbing pain and did as he said. Partially because you didn’t want him to find more ways to physically abuse you and partially because the fire in your belly had grown into an inferno fed by your masochistic desire to be dominated and your ever present fear for your life. Trembling, you stood still, letting him pull his length out from between your legs. The ridge of the head pulled free with a wet pop, the sound all but ringing in your ears.

“Good girl, now remain still.” He praised, bringing a hand down to gently guide his length. 

You felt something hot and hard press against your entrance, a few drops of water in a parched desert. You wanted to pull away and yet you also wanted to wiggle backward and impale yourself. You moaned and whined and growled like a frustrated animal. Suddenly you were in pain, your eyes wide as your mouth opened in a scream. You felt impossibly full, stretched, invaded, and joined.

Gasps were ripped from your throat as he tried to push the head of his erection further inside you. With a few particularly forceful thrusts he managed to push in a few more inches. You dug your fingernails into your palms and squeezed your eyes shut. Silently you prayed that he would either pull out entirely or shove himself in fully. Your prayers were answered as he surged forward with a grunt, hilting himself. His balls slapped against your wet thighs and he rested his chest atop your back, sniffing the base of your neck.

He stayed like that for a minute before he resumed his thrusting, long and slow. He pulled black until you felt the raised ridge of the head then thrust forward until you felt his hot skin on yours and heard the wet slap echo throughout the room. Then he started to pull out only to push forward violently again and again and again.

At some point his erection felt less like a huge roll of sandpaper and more like wet hot pleasure. You resisted his movements and increased the nice-feeling friction. He started pumping in and out at a faster and faster pace. The faster he went the looser you felt. You were no longer wincing and biting your lips but moaning and rolling your hips to meet his. It felt good and right. You were supposed to be bound like this, your body and mind begged for it.

“You’re enjoying this, do you want more my mongrel whore?” He asked after he caught his breath.

You chewed on your lip and tried not to respond, shaking your head as your eyes hazed over. Your self control was slipping. Finally your desire overwhelmed you and you nodded.

“Yes, King Gilgamesh please give me more...” You pleaded.

He smirked and his pace quickened. “Good answer.” He praised, cupping your breasts in his hands and kneading the mounds lightly. 

You all but purred and arched your back, pushing your hips farther into his and your chest deeper into his hands. He panted into your ear as he continued thrusting and fondling your breasts. His breathing started to hitch as he felt you tighten around his length, your entire body begin to tremble beneath him. Even your chains were rattling as your breathing became louder and higher pitched. He knew you were on the precipice, he just had to tip you over but first he wanted to have some fun. He smirked wickedly against your blood smeared shoulder and ghosted a finger over the perky tip of your nipple. You gasped and moaned wantonly.

“What do you want, my mongrel whore?” He whispered into your ear.

You moaned again but didn’t say anything.

“I couldn’t hear you. What does my mongrel whore want?” He asked again, taking a hold of the shell of your ear in his teeth.

His very close voice and hot wet mouth on your ear sent sparks shooting down your spine. The last of your mind fell into the fog of lust and you were taken over by pure desire.

“You, my king.” You responded.

He smiled, pleased with your answer, but you hadn’t quite gotten it to his liking. “Yes, but, what exactly do you want from me? What should this generous grand king give his mongrel whore?”

You wiggled your hips, trying to get him to take the hint. “Deeper, please..” You quietly begged.

“What do you want deeper? My teeth in your shoulder?” He said as he very slowly bit down into the wound he had made before.

“N-no!” You stammered. “ You, not teeth...you...in me, your...part. Drive it into me, as deep as you can...I need it, please! Give it to me!” You pleaded, almost stumbling over your own words which felt almost foreign on your tongue. However you were so maddened with desire that you completely ignored it and shamelessly continued.

“Hold me, kiss me, pound me into the ground, fuck me until I’m screaming. All of it, all of it my king!” You cried out, tugging at your chains as you writhed in frustration and heat.

His eyes lit up at your confession. Those were exactly the words he wanted to hear. He rewarded you by rubbing your hardened nipples and rolling them between his fingers as he nibbled on your earlobe. Your mouth fell open in a silent scream as those small actions pushed you over the edge.

“Perfect, my mongrel whore. Now, tell me...what is the name of your king?” He grunted as he forced himself not to completely lose it as you climaxed and you squeezed his length until he was almost in pain. He tried not to think about the hot fluids dribbling down both of their legs as you nearly fell to your knees in blissful exhaustion.

“King, Gilgamesh…” You panted, your head hung as your eyes glazed over, the climax slowly ebbing away.

“Yes, I am your king!” He yelled out with renewed vigor. “ And as your king I will give you what you want!”

Your eyes widened even in your blissful state as he slammed into you in short fast bursts. His eyes became crazed as his grip strengthened and he crushed you against him, driving himself deeper than he had been before. Your entire body shook as he focused only on achieving his own release. Finally he couldn't contain it anymore and came, spilling inside of you. His thrusting slowed considerably as he let your still tight walls milk him dry. As he finished he relaxed onto your back fully, smelling your hair and lazily bringing a hand to twirl in the long locks.

After resting in silence save for some labored breathing he stood up, slid his now flaccid length out of you and watched the remaining fluids trickled down to the floor. Satisfied and now full of mana he rubbed himself off on your leg and walked around to take a look at you from the front. You were panting still, limply held up by nothing but the chains. As if to mark you he rubbed the rest of his length off on your breasts, leaving white streaks across your pinkened skin glowing with exertion and sweat. Before you could snap out of your sex induced stupor, he roughly grabbed your mouth and kissed you. He jammed his tongue past your slightly parted teeth and lapped up the last bits of your mana. You fainted mid-kiss.

He drew back when he realized that your breathing had slowed considerably. Feeling incredibly self satisfied and brimming with power he strode away back up the stairs. Once he was gone for a few minutes Cu Chulainn crept back down the stairs and over to your side. Gently he woke you up. You blearily opened one eye and moaned, dead tired and almost ready to drift off into the land of sleep once again.

“I’ll get you out of here later. Think you can survive for another day?” He whispered very quietly.

You very lazily thought about it and nodded. You could do this again tomorrow...and the day after...Gilgamesh may have been a complete asshole but he was a very good lay, you mused. Likewise Cu Chulainn was somewhat considerate and had even more sexual prowess. Perhaps next Cu Chulainn would take you. You smiled dopily at the thought.


End file.
